


Cat Tails, Fox Tales

by KONCT_Chizza_Picken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best friends MiyaKage, Fyt me if u don agree, HQ focus!, Haruka is Tobio's bro too!, Jellal is Tobio's bro, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Miya twins'mom is scary, Multi, Tobio is precious, Tobio's mom is scary, Tobio's siblings are the best!, childhood friends MiyaKage, good parents, he deserves the world, loving siblings, slight Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/ Oikawa Tooru, they get along well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KONCT_Chizza_Picken/pseuds/KONCT_Chizza_Picken
Summary: Tobio looked at his friend quizzically because Layla may treat him like her own son but she wouldn't pair up her dear twins to him who is a boy.She still wanted to have grandchildren after all.And surprise, he's entitled a genius but he wasn't Zeus, god forbid. He can't give birth through his brain. That would be awful.Osamu and Atsumu loved their freedom.Everyone who have met the twins knew they love to play around girls.Layla wouldn't take away their freedom to love freely. She really wouldn't.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio's family is kinda cool cuz he deserves as much. His mom is a queen and his dad is just whipped.
> 
> AtsuKage started with the wrong impressions but their relationship is #goals.  
> Osamu just being himself and loving Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say that this is a SLOW UPDATE.
> 
> After thinking for so long, I finally decided to write something for this fandom again. If the scenes and concepts are familiar, it was because I got the idea from the mangas I've been reading. Comment if ya wanna know (~_^)
> 
> I'm actually looking for an editor because I know my English sucks. A co-author is welcome too (っ´▽`)っ
> 
> Again comment if ya wanna do it or dm me @iKONICwriter .
> 
> I'll be posting this soon, if no one's gonna volunteer. Ya'll get ready for this story with shitty grammars.

By losest definition, Tobio didn't really hate his parents like what others might've say.

There were just times he absolutely find them annoying, especially his mother who knew how to get under people's skin.

People might think that he was raised in a bad environment because of his attitude, which was not really that bad anyway, with an unloving mother and uncaring father but it was actually quite the opposite.

His mother loves him and his siblings so much she'll definitely give everything in her power to cater to their needs.  
Like literally everything. She would probably abuse all of her assets, which was quiet a lot not even counting his dad's, just to give them what they want.

Don't get him wrong, he's not being a stuck-up brat when he said they were crazy rich. But that was not the point. The thing was, his mother treat them like her most important treasures.

She calls Tobio constantly to check on him and demands for updates every week to see what's going on with his life, which is not a lot by the way.

He was okay with that much, really.

But there's one thing he didn't like about her. It's the unpredictableness that probably run in their family. When he asked his grandpa about it, he said it might have to do with the fact that their ancestors were possessed by the Panther, a mythological feline creature which was known for its cunning and conniving attitude.

His grandfather said, back in ancient times, mythological creatures were actually real and many of them either hate or love the humanity.

They will curse you for doing something condescending to them or possess you for receiving their favor as a way of blessing a human.  
It will depend on how a person treated those creatures.  
The Panther, known to serve the gods and favoured by one of them, was a very powerful creature. There were different lineage of felines and the Panther was one of most powerful.

And Tobio's ancestors were actually chosen to be possessed.

Kazuyo said it was because during the war, the main head of their family fought tooth and nail. He was merciless inside the battlefield, using his skills, bravery and intelligence to save his people left and right.

The Panther was known to be the savior of humanity, thus taking a liking to Tobio's ancestor.  
There wasn't much change except for a few. Being possessed doesn't mean they will have powers. There were just some noticeable alterations in their bloodline. They will inherit the Panther's strong points and a little change on their body structure.

Their family was already filled with intellectuals and they have established strong points. With the blessing, especially when stronger on selected generation, they were incomparable. The cleverness of the Panther, the mischief and the sly attitude were running through their blood.  
Tobio's mom, Mika's blood, wasn't that powerful but it was something.

When Tobio first heard of it, he didn't believe a thing no matter how much he trusts his grandpa. But when he thought about it, everything he said might've been true.  
Given all the evidences, the success of the family ,may it be his aunts, uncles, and his grand grand grand parents. Their wealth was proving to be a strong proof of their achievements.

When they had a family gathering, including all branches, the elders discussed which generation received the strongest blood. They can't decide because Tobio's cousins were all showing the best results they have and Mika's children weren't far off either. 

Tobio has three siblings. The oldest was Miwa Kageyama who's working as a hairdresser and happily away from their mother's clutches.

Well not really. Because she was still getting the worst of it. But she was saved from their mom's constant nagging.

The second oldest was Jellal should be Kageyama but due to their mother's sudden decision, his parents took his grandmother's maiden name so his brother's surname became Fernandes. When Tobio first heard about why they have different surnames, he thought his mother must be crazy. And his father was too if he's just going along with the flow. Miwa said their father was so whipped for their mom, she never heard their dad refused something to her before. And Tobio can attest to how in love his dad is to his mom.

Anyway, Jellal was a college student studying in Kobe university in Hyogo, a nationally ranked college school, for his medical degree. He's smart and popular in their school. And Tobio knew how popular he was during middle school and highschool because of his good looks and athletic figure. Probably because of how obsessed he was with basketball (and no mom I'm not obsessed with volleyball I just have a passion for it! Shut up, Jellal-niichan!).  
His oldest brother has a reserved personality like most of them but he can be mischievous when he wanted to be.

Tobio would know as he was the one who was on the receiving end of his teasings.  
And Jellal's onyx eyes were always sparkling with mischief, it's annoying.

He looked like he was about to do something and Tobio will get the brunt of it. Or maybe Haruka will, if he's lucky.

Next in the line was Haruka Nanase. Again with different surname their mother got from somewhere in their family. Haru was still bitter about the fact that their mom wanted him to be a girl so he was given a girly name. But he can't argue with their mom. Nobody in the family can.  
Miwa and Jellal were still having a feast until now whenever they were together. Haru didn't like to be called by Haruka and the only one who can get away with it was his boyfriend, Makoto. And perhaps, Tobio too.

Haruka was the calmest out of all of them. He's also smart and his talent lies in almost everything. He probably took all the skills that should be given to Tobio.

And he's very much obsessed with water (and for the second time, Niichan, kindly fuck off!).

Then there's him. He's the youngest and the other one of their siblings who got his father's surname. Now, he wasn't the smartest but he's not dumb either. He's sure he can ace his exams if he wanted to. Tobio just got this bad feeling that something would happen if he decided to make it to the top.  
And being a rebel wouldn't be bad either. Not like his parents cared. Tobio can probably live a luxury life even without having to enter school. 

Now, Haru might be the most talented out of them but he'll surely make his brother eat dust when it came to learning something. Tobio's brain can pick up most things immediately be it may science, math, or language.  
It was probably what his siblings envy the most about him. Which Tobio was proud of considering his siblings were outstanding individuals.

Going back to his insane mother. She thought it would be cool if they all grow up together in France.

First few weeks, the older ones, but mostly Haru, had a hard time adjusting to everything. Little Tobio's life went smoothly.  
Mika enrolled Miwa and Jellal into an exclusive elementary school in France.

Only the best for her children, she said.

Haru and Tobio were too young to even go out, much less study. But it didn't stop Tobio from learning French. Haru was so envious he literally dedicated his entire year reading books because he didn't want his little brother to get ahead of him. And because Haru was a competitive little shit.

When Miwa and Jellal graduated, and when Haru finally settled down, Tobio thought their parents would enroll him and Haru on their older siblings' school considering they were already at age but apparently he was wrong.

Color him surprised when Mika suddenly decided she wanted to be different from other mothers, although Ryoga, his father, said she's already different, and let other people take care of their children.

Miwa gagged when she heard that by the way.

Mika wanted her children to live in different environments. They'd be 'shipped', Haru's term, in different countries if not for Miwa's insistence to at least let them live in Japan like a normal Japanese people that they were.

Mika pouted and reluctantly agreed. After that, Miwa's life became a literal hell. It escalated so quickly, it was so scary.

Their mother made Miwa, who's always been one of the boys, learn how to properly walk with and without heels. She went through a lot of lessons about table manners and how to talk to other people. She wore dresses they didn't know exist and Tobio remembered seeing her cry when Mika had to put make up on her face.

From there on, even a kid Tobio would understand that they should never, ever question their mom with her decisions and to never even think about doing the other way she wanted things to be.

Jellal said at that time, "The Panther wasn't only intelligent but also a vengeful creature. Despite being a servant, it was still favoured by the god of wine, Dionysus."

It was almost a year after of Miwa's torture before their parents decided to go back to Japan. They immediately sent Haru to his father's parents in Iwami district, Tottoro prefecture, near the ocean as Haru would love.

Miwa willingly chose their aunt in Kyoto where she'd like to study. For peace of mind, she said.

"Bullshit." Jellal retorted, earning a slap on the back of his head.

Now, it was decided that Jellal will live alone, being the oldest brother, in Hyogo. He has been eyeing a certain nationally ranked basketball team there and he's confident he can score a spot on the team. But then, Jellal also didn't want to be away from their youngest sibling.

Actually, all of them didn't want to be away from Tobio. Saying he's too young and too naive. Honestly, Tobio thought they were just too overprotective and they just want to treat him like a pet.  
Miwa said he acted like a cat most of the time, preferring to sleep curled up on warm bed or couch and being patted on the head. It was why Tobio would be a good substitute for a pet. Haruka and Jellal agreed, proving their point by showng pictures of him sleeping anywhere the house, being cute and all.

Tobio begged to differ.

When Kazuyo called to say he's okay with Tobio living with them, Mika chose to send her youngest child to her father and just decided to let Tobio visit his brother every summer. Cue to Tobio learning more about volleyball because Kazuyo was a coach.

With their kids being distributed everywhere in Japan, the couple happily went on their merry way to work while traveling all over the world. Which worked well considering their job fit their hobby with Mika being a fashion designer and Ryoga being a famous photographer.

Even while being away from each other, the four of them remained to have a close tight relationship especially Tobio and Jellal who see each other every year.

Tobio would often watch his brother play basketball with his friends on the local gym where Tobio met the Miya twins, who he learned later on, were actually possessed by the spirit of Kitsune, which genuinely surprised him.  
Kazuyo said it's rare to find people possessed by mythical creatures. In Japan, there's like one in a million. But he was happy nonetheless. He was glad to have someone who can understand him more who was not his family.

Even before talking to each other, Atsumu and Tobio already stepped on a wrong foot.

The blonde twin immediately got on his nerves.

He was watching on the bench that time, silently cheering for his brother. Clapping when praise was due and acting as his little manager by handing him a bottle of water to which had Jellal beaming widely, ruffling his hair with an incredibly fond look on his face.

Tobio was just sitting quietly when a volleyball struck him on his head, almost knocking him down. For a moment, kid Tobio remained frozen to let the dizziness pass, blinking his eyes slowly.  
His neck hurt by the impact and his head was throbbing.  
No one picked the ball on the side of his feet, instead he heard a loud laugh echoing on the gym, mixing with other people's voices.

Tobio felt embarrassed and angry at the same time. He turned his head to look at the obnoxious laugh to see an identical black haired boys, one laughing while the other just look annoyed to be there.  
Tobio huffed and picked the ball, spinning it on his tiny hands before throwing it in the air. When the ball was within his reach, Tobio slammed his hand to the boys' direction  
The laugh stopped when the ball went hurling on the laughing boy's head, throwing him off balance to land on his butt. The twins went silent and suddenly, two pairs of foxy eyes were looking at him closely. 

One was curious while the other was shock.

Tobio just glared and waited for them to say something only for the standing boy to howl in laughter.  
"Oh my god, 'Tsumu! Serves ya right!" he cackled, making his twin blush and sputter.  
"Shut yer trap, 'Samu!" the boy scowled before standing up and stalking towards Tobio. "Why did'ja do that, brat?"  
Tobio pouted before looking away from him, not wanting to talk to the obnoxious boy.  
"Hey! I'm talkin' to ya!"  
His twin walked closer to them with an amused expression. Tobio almost shivered at his gaze.

"Stop harassin' the kid, asshole. It's yer fault for hittin' him." he said before looking at Tobio with sparkling eyes. "What's yer name? Yer cute."  
Tobio blushed and sputtered something incoherently while his twin gaped openly at his brother. Something with the twins didn't sit right with Tobio. His instincts were telling him something he can't even point out. They were dangerous, in a way, but they wouldn't do something that would hurt him.  
"Ya smell good!" The one who was previously on the floor chirped with a mischievous glint on his grey eyes.

Tobio ignored him and instead, peered at the one who asked his name with a curious frown.

On the other hand, Osamu gulped when he saw how those big blue eyes were observing him closely. The shorter boy in front of them looked so cute with his pouty lips, chubby cheeks, and teary blue orbs.  
"Yer small but yer rude." Atsumu huffed when the obviously younger boy didn't even spare him a glance.  
"Stop being mean, ya twink." Osamu scoffed with a judgemental look.  
"Tobio!" They all heard called from the court. When Tobio turned his head, he saw Jellal jogging towards them with a big smile.  
"What's up?" the blue haired boy asked the three kids. It's rare for his baby brother to be talking to other kids. Tobio was awkward and a bit shy when it came to strangers. Although his blunt attitude, which he and Haruka inherited from their mother, caused a bit trouble to both boys, rendering them from having friends.  
"Niichan, did you win?" Tobio asked eagerly when he saw his brother's bright expression.

He loved seeing his brother's face. The birth mark on his face was beautiful and complimented him elegantly. When he was happy, it looked like it was glowing faintly, often going unnoticed. But Tobio can see it clearly.  
Though, it's not much different when he lost. Jellal wouldn't really mind losing when he knew he gave his best but it was just not enough. He'll just focus on practicing more to improve. He was not the type to brood over something for a long time.  
Jellal ruffled his hair before nodding with a proud smile. "Of course! Why wouldn't I win when I have my cute little brother by my side cheering for me?"  
Tobio huffed but a blush was coloring his cheeks.  
"Now, who are these boys?"  
"Hello, I'm Osamu and the idiot beside me is Atsumu."  
"Hey! Yer dumber than me with that ugly ass face of yers. "  
"Don't compare my face with what ya see in the mirror!"

Jellal laughed when the twins started to squabble while Tobio just looked confused.  
"Well, aren't they energetic?"  
The older Kageyama covered his little brother's ears when the boys' words got colorful.

"Better than ya who doesn't look at the mirror at all! Scared to see yer asshole face?!" Atsumu mocked.  
"Better than yer face who looked like a literal asshole!"  
" 'Samu ya scrub! My face doesn't look like a butthole!"  
"oh yeah? Maybe ya just looked like shit!"

"Niichan, why are they fighting? They have the same face." Tobio frowned, tugging on the end of Jellal's jersey with his tiny hand. The twins finally stopped to look at Tobio.  
"Look at that, you stopped them baby brother!" Jellal said gleefully, causing the two to blush slightly, realizing how dumb they look.  
The blue haired man crouched down to haul Tobio on his arms who immediately wrapped his arms around his brother's neck.  
"How about I treat you all with ice cream and maybe get to know each other before it gets dark?"  
"Will there be a blueberry ice cream?" Round eyes settled on Jellal's black ones as if pleading.  
"Of course! For my cute baby brother!"  
Tobio whooped before looking expectantly at the twins who unconsciously agreed, seeing his glowing face.

Something in Tobio made it difficult to refuse.

The four went to the nearby ice cream shop and settled themselves on the park. The Miya twins introduced themselves without fighting this time and they finally got to know the Kageyama brothers.  
When it got dark, Jellal walked the two home and greeted their mother who has the exact foxy eyes that the twins have themselves. Layla, the twins' mother, invited them over dinner but Jellal declined.

The older Kageyama learned early on that Layla and his mom should never meet up ever.

In the end, she got Jellal and Tobio to even sleep over their house because she absolutely adored the younger Kageyama.

When the brothers got home, Tobio got himself two troublemakers for friends while Jellal's phone got a new contact.

Layla invited Tobio many more times and quickly realized that the little one can either worsen the fight of her children or completely stop them.  
Poor Tobio suddenly have his hands full of twins pestering him everyday for the whole summer.

When the end of summer approached, Jellal had a hard time explaining the twins why his little brother had to go back to their grandfather. It didn't help that the Miya couple were just watching them on the sideline, completely entertained while feeding Tobio.

On the day of Tobio's departure, Atsumu and Osamu conspired and literally kidnapped the younger boy, hiding the themselves from the looking adults. Jellal almost panicked when his brother didn't go back home until Layla called him to tell him that her boys just got back from their 'hide out'.  
Tobio ended up staying for another day before the twins reluctantly let go of him. But not without a lot of scolding from both of their parents.  
"Tobio-kun, visit us a lot okay?" Atsumu sniffed making his twin frown in disgust. Osamu turned to Tobio and his face immediately softened.  
"Be careful out there, blueberry. There's a lot of people who kidnaps cute babies like ya."  
Tobio huffed, puffing his cheeks in irritation.  
"I'm not a baby!" he paused before nodding. "I'll come back, 'Samu!"  
"Hey! why are ya saying that to 'im? I'm the one who said ya should visit us!" Atsumu whined, glaring at his smugly looking brother.  
"Take that, scrub! Tobio-kun likes me more!"  
"Yeah! Cuz you're a meanie, Tsumu!" Tobio exclaimed before frowning as if he remembered something. "But you gave me the last piece of yer pork bun so maybe you're just a little meanie."  
"Tobio-kun! I know yer gonna see the goodness of my heart!"  
"What's goodness in ya?" Osamu asked with raised eyebrow.  
"If 'Tsumu has a heart it would be black." Tobio stated, giggling when Atsumu gaped in horror.  
"Tobio! Waddya mean if?!"  
"Our little blueberry is becoming savage huh?" Shun, the dad Miya, chuckled while ruffling the blue eyed boy's hair.  
"Come on Tobio, we should go." Jellal called as soon as he finished checking in.  
"Practice hard and come back, little blueberry." Osamu patted his head before pulling him in a hug. Atsumu squawked before tackling the two to the ground.  
" 'Tsumu you idiot!" Osamu and Tobio yelled when the twins sandwiched the youngest between their bodies.  
Jellal just laughed and helped Tobio up. He carried his brother upon seeing him tear up.  
When he looked at the twins, fondness bloomed on his chest when he saw how much they wanted to wipe the tears streaming down his brother's face.  
"You'll see them again." Jellal promised.  
"He's right, Tobio-kun!" Atsumu puffed his chest with confidence. "We'll come and get ya if they make ya sad."  
"For once, I agree." Osamu said with a roll of his eyes. "Tsumu should be the only one making ya cry while I'm the only one who would make ya smile."  
"I make him smile too, nerd!"  
"I'm not a nerd, noob!"  
The Miya couple shook their heads at their kids before turning to the Kageyama brothers who both bowed before walking away while the younger was waving frantically.  
"Take care out there, Tobio-chan!" Shun exclaimed.  
"Tobio-chan!" Layla said loudly, voice still sound so sweet. "Won'tcha marry my boys?"  
Jellal sputtered, actually tripping on his feet before turning his head incredulously. His jaw dropped in horror when he saw the glint on Layla's eyes. He got the same feeling when looking at his mom and Mika was up to something.  
And Tobio, his poor innocent blueberry just beamed, not understanding what Mika had said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of self harm, attempted suicide.
> 
> I'm sorry I can't portray the emotions very well. Depression is not something I can easily define and something we can't take too lightly. Tobio here has been experiencing a huge amount of stress, in all aspects. I'm actually basing the scenario in this chap solely on google.  
> I hope everyone will have an emotional support like Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's coming out as OOCs (*>.<*) I'm trying to make them stay to their characters but it's actually a bit hard.

Back in Junior High, Tobio didn't know a lot of things. He was admittedly introverted person.  
He's bad at making friends and the only interaction he had with his classmates were casual 'hi' or 'hello' and 'good mornings' or 'good afternoons'.  
He had friends before but that was because they were the ones approaching him.

He knew how awkward he was and how shy he got around strangers. He hated it about himself because it's hard establishing connection to other volleyball players but he never bothered changing himself.  
Partly because he actually preferred being alone when he wasn't playing volleyball but a big part of it was because he was contented with what he had.

He has a good relationship with his parents and his siblings, mostly Jellal, were good emotional support for him. His grandpa played with him occasionally and served as his great mentor.

He still had a lot of fun during childhood despite having close zero interaction with other people.

And there's Atsumu and Osamu who bothered him with every little thing in their life. They never forgot to tell him everything and he was proud to say that they can't keep secrets from him. But it was a give and take relationship  
because Tobio can't lie to them to save his life.

However, it was tiring dealing with two energetic healthy growing boys. Tobio already felt so drained just by listening to them talk non stop. He suddenly regretted telling them that his mom gave him a phone to contact his parents.  
Deep inside, their constant messages, even a simple greetings, lit something inside him.

But it was because he had known his best friends since he was a child, basically growing up together and knowing their every quirks, that he can interact with them normally while it's still having a hard time in taking social cues.

With the Miya twins, he knew how to act because the three of them knew each other so much they don't actually care about barriers.

Hell, they eat, play and shower together, it's not surprising to see them with limbs tangled together while watching their favorite movies or while sleeping on Tobio's bed which Layla had bought specially for him.

For Tobio, it's hard to tell whether someone genuinely like him or hate him. And it's really difficult for him to differentiate closely related things like if he likes someone or just respects them.

Miwa called him dumb but Jellal said he's naive because he's young. When he asked Haru, he said it's normal. That he didn't need to worry himself over it because he's human and he can't know everything.

Tobio wished he asked Jellal to teach him about society.

He was in Junior high when he got his first heartbreak.

Being possessed by a cat, he got a lot of instincts. He can be feisty but he can also be submissive to people who radiates authority. Cat people were weak to dominating aura.

He got that vibe from two of his senpais, Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime.

At first, it was respect. He watched them separately, approached them differently, and received contrasting response. They attract people naturally and as if the curiosity inside him was egging him to do something, he tried to get along with them. Not only because his instincts were screaming at him but also because they were his senpais and as a volleyball player, he respected them.

Oikawa attracted him in a way that everyone seemed to follow him unquestionably.

He demands, everyone obeys. Like a king.

He's a versatile player and Tobio liked the fact that they were both setters and he can learn alot from his captain. But Oikawa hated him and it hurt alot. Tobio, on the peak of his eagerness to learn, tried so hard to get his senpai to teach him something. For him, Oikawa was one of the best players and had the leadership every team was looking for. At first, he already knew that Oikawa was feeling annoyed by his mere presence. He pretended not to notice because he had no idea what he did to the older.  
The annoyance bloomed into hatred when Oikawa was subbed out of the court to be replaced by the first year setter.

When he saw the look that Oikawa had given him, Tobio realized quickly that it's a waste of time chasing someone who won't even look at you as a teammate, much more as someone important. However, it didn't mean he moved on.

Then there's Iwaizumi. The vice captain who was kind to all but still emnates dangerous aura around him. He isn't a king but everyone unconsciously looked up to him because he's strong and smart. Tobio thought he's a type of person who protects those dear to him.  
He wasn't a setter but he guided Tobio with things that were giving him a hard time. There was only one he can't say anything about and that was Oikawa.  
As much as he disagreed with the way he was talking to Tobio, at the end of the day, Oikawa was still someone precious to him and he will take his side no matter what.

But the day Oikawa tried to hit him, he realized that the two were sharing something special and he can't be a part of it. He decided to let go. He didn't tell anyone what happened. Not even his best friends. Mainly because he knew they'll gonna be so angry they'll fly all the way Miyagi from Hyogo.  
Tobio couldn't forget the look on Oikawa's eyes that day. It scared him and something plunged deep into his heart.  
It left an imprint on his soul.

Many things happened after that and it led Tobio to change to become someone he never wanted to be.

Kazuyo died and he was devastated. Not long after that, his grandmother from his father's side joined Kazuyo in heaven. Haruka was absolutely in wrecked. Miwa drowned herself in work while Jellal turned to alcohol for months. It was a disaster and even their parents can't do anything because they knew how much they love their grandparents. Mika and Ryoga felt like their world was on the verge of being destroyed. They tried so hard to make them feel better but it did nothing to their kids. It was torture for all of them.

Tobio poured his frustration in volleyball, taking out his grief and anger on his teammates, turning himself into a tyrant king. The only thing on his mind was to win and to make his deceased mentor proud.  
Nobody asked why he changed so suddenly and nobody even tried to understand him. His teammates in Kitagawa Daiichi were too furious at him to notice anything amiss.  
They didn't notice how he closed himself even more, how he would longingly stare at the ball and how he would often turn to school with red rimmed eyes.

The day his team left him, not wanting to spike his sets anymore, he would admit he broke down so hard he was surprised he made it to his home, empty and alone. Negative thoughts started flooding his mind like a dam. Their cruel words seemed like echoing on the empty space around him. The sneer and every spat of disgust were piercing through his heart.  
Tobio felt like he was being suffocated. He felt like he was being choked and his airway was suddenly blocked. As the voices were echoing inside his head, a painful throb on his temple suddenly started assulting him. His eyesight narrowed as the space around him started closing.

Tobio didn't know what to do. He tried to take a big gulp of air before knocking a fist on his head as if it would dispel the sounds.

Feeling worse, he attempted something never in his life he think he would do. With his mind blank and thoughts too muddled to think straight, he got up from the couch, got the blade from the drawer and almost pierce his thigh.

If not for sudden sound of his phone ringing.

As if blasted by cold water, Tobio could only stare in horror when he realized what he was doing. His hands trembled, dropping the blade on the ground as his knees suddenly gave out.

Tears were continuously streaming down his cheeks.

He can't think and he can't breath. He wanted to claw his neck just so he can breathe.

Tobio can feel the panic rising up his system.

He can barely make out the faint sound of his phone. With blurry eyes, he crawled on the floor while wheezing for air. It felt like hours had passed when he finally reached his phone.  
"Tobio-kun!" a cheery voice greeted before it was followed by a confused tone. "Tobio-kun?"  
Atsumu mast have sensed something was wrong because of how quick his mood changed.  
Tobio could only wheeze and cry at the same time. He was starting to lose oxygen and he can feel his limbs losing its strength.  
"Tobio-kun, what's wrong?" Atsumu asked seriously, probably the only time Tobio had heard him do so. He sounded so alert and a bit nervous. "Hey come on, answer me, Tobio!"  
"S-Sor-" Tobio slurred with a heavy pant, trying so hard to stay conscious. "-ry..... 'T-Tsum-"  
He tried to take a big gulp of air but it seemed like his system wasn't functioning well because of how messed up his mind was.  
"Tobio!" Atsumu called urgently, pressing his phone to his ear so hard he can almost hear it cracking on his grip. Different thoughts ran in his mind while wielding himself to calm down and think clearly.

Tobio knew Atsumu would get it. He and Osamu always do, when it comes to him. They were both perceptive and analytical. It never happened to him before but Atsumu would surely take the signs.

"Hey, come on baby. Focus on my voice." Atsumu suddenly said in soothing tone, trying to keep the shaking of his voice from leaking out of his mouth. It will make Tobio nervous and uncomfortable. Atsumu knew that he would worry his little blueberry.

"Take small breaths and try to focus on me." His smooth voice continued to flow through his ears. "Hey baby, I'll count and follow my rhythm 'kay? Ya can do it. I know ya can do it. Yer strong."  
Atsumu's soft tone, his encouraging words and his familiar accent definitely helped him feel like he was back home with his parents and siblings. It helped him focus on one thing and that was Atsumu.

"You're doing good, Tobio." he crooned fondly. "That's right, breathe through the nose, out in the mouth."  
Tobio's mind slowly started to clear up. Albeit late, he can pick up the ruffling sounds from the other side. By now, he was fully lying on his back on the cold hard floor but he could careless. The coolness of the surface actually helped quite a bit.

Atsumu continued to talk to him even after his breathing evened out. Tobio felt so drained physically, emotionally and mentally. His best friend's voice started to lull him to sleep until he finally gave out. He slept with Atsumu's voice filling his head. He would thank him tomorrow and probably explain everything. He can't bullshit his way out of it.

On the other line, when he heard Tobio's breathing settled completely, he let himself crumple on the floor.  
Osamu, who walked in the middle of the phone call, slumped on the wall with a relieved sigh.  
"Something must've happened." Osamu murmured, his eyes were stormy but void with emotion. If Atsumu wasn't so worried and angry, his twin would scare the hell out of him.  
For once, the noisy and childish one of the two stayed quiet and collected.  
The twins were worried about a certain blue eyed boy. As one of the foxes, the instinct to protect those important to them were very strong. Especially over a boy they felt possessive over.

Suddenly, as if he made up his mind, Atsumu stood up and rummage through his cabinet.  
"What are ya doin'?" Osamu grunted, his eyes following his twin blankly.  
"Waddya think, nerd?" Atsumu countered. "Ya think 'Em gonna let our little blueberry suffer alone?"

It was silent for a moment before a grim smirk made its way on Osamu's lips.  
"Heh, now yer using yer useless head, eh?"  
"Shut yer trap, asshole."  
Osamu finally moved and started to walk towards his room.  
"Yer too slow, jackass. I already told mom we're leaving."  
Atsumu shouldn't be surprised. Osamu was always one step ahead of him and he can exactly read what's on Atsumu's mind. They weren't twins for a reason.  
They will get to the bottom of this and make Tobio-kun feel better whatever happens.

When Tobio stirred awake, he felt more exhausted than refreshed. He didn't know how much time had passed but he can feel a hand caressing his hair softly. The hand was gentle, like his grandpa's, so he leaned closer thinking of Kazuyo. A lone tear escaped his closed eye, reminiscing those times he was with his grandfather. His heart throbbed and he fell asleep thinking of happy memories of someone he held close to his heart.  
Atsumu could only kiss the top of the younger's head sadly. Tobio had never been this fragile and small before. It hurt watching him cry even on his sleep.  
Tobio was originally a bright kid. Since he grew up full of love, he was pure at heart. However, Tobio suddenly wouldn't talk to them and they just let him, thinking it was part of puberty but he gradually started to build up his shell.  
But Atsumu and Osamu made sure Tobio didn't isolate himself from them. Tobio might isolate himself from his family but not to them. Absolutely not.

The second time he woke up, he felt much better. He shouldn't feel warm but he did. He can't remember much but he was pretty sure he slept on the floor. It shouldn't feel this comfortable. He let out a happy sigh before burrowing himself deeper to something warm close to him. But his stomach was grumbling so he reluctantly decided to open his eyes.  
"Good morning sleeping beauty." A low tone voice greeted as the light hit his face. Tobio groaned when it hit his newly opened eyes.

"D'ya want me to kiss ya awake, Tobio-kun?" another voice mused.

"Get away from him, badbreath."  
"I'm not-!"

"You're making my head hurt, you two." Tobio groaned, glancing at the twins with stinky eyes.  
"It's 'Samu's fault, Tobio-kun." Atsumu pouted which wasn't supposed to melt his irritation but it did.  
"I'm just protecting ya, blueberry." Osamu added with a sulky expression, an expression he knew would be effective to the blue eyed boy.  
Tobio sighed in defeat.  
"You're such a pain." He sat up to look at his alarm clock, not seeing the way the other boys smile gleefully. "Is it morning or evening?"  
"Morning, Tobio-kun! D'ya want to eat? Bet yer hungry."  
Osamu snorted at his twin. " Ya do know his stomach grumbled just now, right? Yer such an idiot."  
"Details." Atsumu waved his hand dismissively. "I'm asking for formalities. Ya got no manners, 'Samu."  
"Says the one who curse on daily life." Osamu then looked at Tobio. "Let's go. I'm gonna cook for ya since 'Tsumu might burn down the whole house."  
Atsumu gasped dramatically, placing a hand on his chest. " Hey! I'm not that bad!"  
"You are." Tobio retorted without missing a beat, giving his best friend a judging look.  
Everyone who knew Atsumu knows that they should never to let the boy inside the kitchen. After poisoning his dad and Osamu, because Layla rejected his offer to be a taste tester, no one in the family ever ate his cooking anymore.  
Tobio witnessed it firsthand when Atsumu just added water and smoke started to spring out of the pan.

"Yer hurtin' my feelings, Tobio-kun." Atsumu faked a whimper and the younger boy can almost see his imaginary dog ears slumping flat on his head.

"We don't want to be poisoned, asshole." Osamu said.

While they were engaged in a banter, the two didn't forget to support Tobio side by side. They were acting like bodyguards and although it was embarrassing, Tobio still found it endearing. They never change and it's refreshing because Tobio felt like everything around him was changing rapidly, he can't even keep up. Having the twins with him gave him safety and comfort. The normality was there.

When they got into the dining room, Osamu immediately walked towards the kitchen and started to whip something for them while Atsumu remained beside Tobio, talking and whining his ears off like a shot gun.  
Tobio might have zoned up a bit because the next thing he knew, the twins already prepared the table and now sitting on either side of him.

"-and then my girlfriend thought Osamu was me and slapped his stupid face." Atsumu ended with a proud grin, happy that he got Osamu on that one.  
"Why are you so proud of it?" Tobio muttered, thinking how shameless he was.

It was definitely not something to be proud of.

"Well, this stupid face actually snatched yer girlfriend before that so.." Osamu smirked, enjoying how his twin's smug face turned into a scowl.  
"Excuse yer fuckin' ugly ass but the one who had crush on ya went on a date with me!"  
"Not surprised. Ya used my name cuz'yer not confident with yers!"  
Tobio sighed as the two continued on their tirade about their rendezvous. He picked his spoon and started to eat, letting their voices blur into the background. He's too used with their antics he's not even gonna stop them because just thinking about it was already tiring.

"If you continue fooling people around you'll regret it." Tobio poked at his food then added, "Soon."

The two went quiet and even without having Tobio to see it, he knew Atsumu's lips were forming into a pout while Osamu was starting to look sulky. That was how they work to look pitiful.

"Buuuut Tobio-kun~ It ain't our fault they can't tell who's who!" Atsumu complained like a five year old kid.  
"We don't look alike that much." Osamu moped, looking at his twin with disgust who reciprocated with the same face.  
"You DO look alike so much." Tobio clarified, pretending to ignore the way their foxy eyes settled on him with sullen expression.  
"But how can ya tell then, Tobio-kun?" Atsumu inquired with genuine curiosity. Tobio had never mistaken Atsumu for his twin and vice versa. Even when they were still a kid, little Tobio always knew who he was talking to.

"I don't know." Tobio admitted. And it was the truth. The twins looked so much alike they seemed like they were looking at the mirror. But Tobio would never mistake them from each other.  
"I just do. One look and I'll have this strange feeling telling me who's talking to me or who's in front of me."  
He tried to recall something while looking down at his plate with a frown, missing the way the two exchanged a look with each other. Both were sporting a mischievous expression

"Aww." Atsumu suddenly cooed. "Maybe Tobio-kun loves us so much he can feel when it's me or 'Samu."

"Or maybe he just knows because yer annoying and I'm not." Osamu smirked.

"Or MAYBE, I just got used to the two of you because we're best friends." Tobio looked at them pointedly.

They visibly deflated at his firm statement. They just can't win against cute little Tobio who looked much cuter when looking at them stubbornly.

"So uncute, blueberry." Osamu muttered.

"We're yer fiancee th-" Tobio stepped on Atsumu's foot before he can finish his sentence.  
"Don't talk when your mouth is full." He said flatly and without looking, he stuffed the older boy's mouth with bread. Osamu started to snicker when his twin grimaced at the digging heel on his foot.

"Don't push yer luck brother. Yer not mom."  
"I'm just kidding, geez." Atsumu muttered under his breath.  
Tobio just let him go, realizing he can finally have his peace.  
After they were done, the twins pulled him into his room so they could watch some movies and play games after. Tobio was glad they didn't ask about what happened and he shouldn't be surprised if they sensed he's not ready to talk about it.  
As one of those foxes, they possessed an incredible sense and instinct of those around them. They can almost smell people's emotion. And Tobio knew they use it to their advantage. Just not on him.

They were both a player but they wouldn't play with Tobio's heart. They never did since they were children.

" 'Tsumu? 'Samu?"  
"Hmm?" The twins hummed, eyes immediately fixated on the younger boy who suddenly called their name while they were cuddling Tobio on his bed.  
" 'm sorry." Tobio cleared his throat when a lump formed inside. He can feel his eyes starting to burn as he remembered everything again. The reminder of the abandonedment and his weakness was still fresh on his mind.  
"For what, blueberry?"  
"I-" Tobio shut his eyes tightly. He can't look at their face for what he was about to say. "I tried to-...to- hurt myself."  
The words had an immediate effect. Their arms around him tightened, almost as if taking them off would make him vanish. And he probably would. Because their warmth was what keeping him grounded. Their presence were keeping him sane.  
"For a moment," Trying to keep his voice steady and clear, Tobio breathed deeply. "I wanted to die."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, we love protective twins (ﾉ*>∀<)ﾉ♡

The twins froze, mind going blank and as if they ran miles away, their heart started picking up the pace faster and louder. He can feel how hard they were beating.

Tobio started to feel like he was the worst person for letting them hear these words come out from his own mouth.  
"I'm sorry."

Then he heard them gasp at his heartbroken apology, before their fingers curled around his shirt. He didn't want to look at them. He didn't want to say anything and he just wanted to stop. He didn't want to hurt them further.

But he wanted to be honest with himself, honest with his best friends. He wanted to let them to know everything without leaving anything behind and without secrets between them. He wanted to let go. He had been so quiet for so long. It's time to stop. Atsumu and Osamu have always been waiting for him.

So he vented everything to them about what happened these past few months. He told them how hurt he was, how everything was suffocating him. Why he changed so much and how much he hated himself.  
Atsumu might be a talkative shit but he was a good listener. Both him and Osamu. Their patience for him was endless and he was thankful for that.  
They let him finished even when he was stuttering. They let him take his time.

They didn't utter a word mainly because they knew he won't be able to continue if he was interrupted. They didn't pity him because it wasn't needed.  
They were just there for him. And it gave Tobio the courage to tell them more until he used up all of his memories. He even told them what happened with Oikawa.

And when he was done, Atsumu's voice still lulled him to sleep like what he did before but this time, Osamu's voice was mixing with him. And he can feel their warmth.  
And he felt as if a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders.  
Tobio was snuggling fit closer to them, letting Atsumu sniff on his hair. Osamu's hand brought a relieved purr out of his mouth from drawing circles on his stomach.

As he was falling asleep, he didn't witness the twins' stormy expression. A contrasting expression from their gentle touch.  
The rage on their eyes was visible. They were furious. The fox inside them was growling aggressively. Tobio would have to keep a tight leash on them in the near future if he didn't want the twins to get in serious trouble. 

The day after that, the twins have to leave even if they didn't want to. Because Tobio needed them badly and vice versa. Seeing Tobio move, hearing him breath gave comfort to both of them. It reminded them that their bestfriend was still with them, proving how strong he was for choosing to live.  
It reminded them that they can still protect him. It's not too late to keep him closer.

They were only supposed to stay with him for a few hours the day they arrived but they decided to overstay. 

But now they can't postpone leaving anymore as they have school tomorrow. Whatever happened that day remained between them. Life carried on and their relationship were better than ever. Tobio wouldn't exchange it for anything.

Later that day, when his mom called, he told her what happened but it wasn't as hard as the first time. They both cried and she apologized for not being there.

He wasn't too surprised when two days later, his whole family visited him and they pampered him so much.  
He can feel their heart starting to mend with all the things that happened and they were starting to overcome everything. Jellal was setting his priorities straight again with the help of his girlfriend, Erza. Miwa took a vacation from her work and Haruka was getting help from his best friend, Makoto.  
It's enough for Tobio to get themselves together again before they regret anything.

He can't say he's a new person but something definitely changed. He decided to live his life to the fullest without any regrets. He realized how short life was and how easy to end it.  
It's a clear-cut decision to take a different look in life. He won't ever care for people who clearly didn't have any concern for him. But he will make sure to give his best efforts for those who deserve it.

His passion for volleyball didn't dwindle but after what happened during his third year in junior high, he spent great amount of time learning more about himself. During his remaining time in Kitaiichi, he didn't step on the court again and instead, joined a volleyball program in Miyagi where he met his new friend, Kiyoko Shimizu.  
She was a quite girl and two years older than him. She has dark blue hair and equally beautiful blue eyes like his. She's kind, honest and a bit blunt. Tobio can feel an older sister vibe from her so he felt comfortable around her. They fit together like long lost siblings and their characters were compatible.

At first it was just casual greetings but as the time passed by, they started to make small talks which evolved into telling stories to each other. Weeks turned to months, they got to the point of sending texts when bored, teasing whenever they have the chance to make fun of each other.  
Tobio was happy he got to meet new people.  
"You should probably answer that." Shimizu chirped after Tobio's phone rang for the umpteenth time. He didn't even bother looking up from his paper before swiping on the screen of his phone to decline the call.  
"Only crazy people will answer his call." he grunted, pen moving so quickly while solving the math problem from his teacher he didn't even remember. 

The two blue eyed teens were hunching on Tobio's table on his room, doing their homeworks. They were on different year level but they like the peace of their own space. Doing homeworks together became a norm because they can help each other even with a gap. 

"Is it Osamu-san?"  
"Atsumu. Osamu wouldn't pester me like this but he's good at guilt-tripping."  
Shimizu stopped what she was doing and leaned on her hand, arm resting comfortably on the table. She was glad Tobio agreed to let her study at his house. Not that the boy wouldn't anyway, he's not inconsiderate or selfish by any means especially when he knew she's struggling on her own house because of how much kids were living there.  
"What's the issue again?" she asked curiously, watching as her friend finished solving the problem so quickly. She obviously knew who Atsumu and Osamu were.  
"He's been bothering me about this year's summer vacation. I can't go back home to Hyogo because Haruka-niichan is actually inviting me over."

"He's persistent." Shimizu noted when her friend's phone rang again.  
"He's not the only one." Tobio mumbled when he caught a sight of 52 messages from his notification. "Seriously, they are driving me insane."  
The corner of her mouth lifted a bit. Her friend was really cute sometimes when he's not running around causing trouble with his quirks and attitude.

He's not a bad person but he's very honest and blunt to everyone. He's mercilessly straightforward.  
"You could just tell them off to their parents."  
Tobio looked at Shimizu in disbelief as if she has grown two heads.

Involving Layla-san into this would definitely seal his fate. And the promise trip to Australia with Haru-niichan and Mako-niichan will be no more.

"You're kidding right? She'll probably laugh it off and let her kids pester me." he paused for a moment before shuddering when he thought of something.  
"Or worse, she'll join them into convincing me to spend my vacation in Hyogo."  
Shimizu giggled slightly before her face went back into her usual poker face but her eyes were still sparkling with mirth.  
"You're so unlucky, Tobio-chan."  
Quickly, Tobio glared up at his friend with disgust at the given nickname.

"Thanks, that's my charm Mizu-chan." he smiled sweetly.

The girl wrinkled her nose in distaste, much like Tobio's expression.  
"Stop calling me that." She scolded without much heat.  
"Stop calling me that!" Tobio mimicked, high pitched tone echoing in the room.

"I don't sound like that, you little shit."

If Tobio was any other people, he would probably gasp in surprise hearing Shimizu curse someone. Or curse in general. The blue eyed lady was the very picture of modesty and innocence. She was always elegant in what she did.

She can be seen as polite, demure lady who only knew flowery words but Tobio knew better.

It's true that she has a reserved personality but she's not one to be pushed back. Once she got comfortable with someone, she will bite you harder than what you did to her.  
"My, my what a crude word for a lady like you, Mizu-chan."  
"Drop the -chan." Shimizu hissed like an angry cat. Getting a raise out of her was always fun.  
"Then drop the -chan on my name too!" He quipped. "Sounds like a girl's name."

"You look like a girl." she said bitterly. Tobio was simply beautiful. She's not a poet but her friend was really ethereal.

"Sorry to break it to you but YOU'RE a girl." he shot back knowing it would annoy her even more. It's not that she hated being a girl but she preferred being called a bi. For her, being called a girl felt so restricting. And Tobio had no qualms about that because Shimizu is Shimizu. She's one of his close friend.  
"You're so annoying, I hate you." Shimizu huffed petulantly before going back to her paperworks.  
"If you're confessing, you are doing it wrong honey." he teased with a smirk, receiving a balled paper being thrown into his direction.  
"Thanks for the offer but I've got taste." Shimizu rolled her eyes before stopping for a moment to think. "Actually, erase that. I'll take up on that offer. You're actually right up my alley."

Immediately, Tobio's face crumpled into a frown with an affronted look.  
"Eew, no. You're so narcissistic. You do know we looked alike right? We could pass up as twins."  
Shimizu stopped inching towards him before flinching away, seemingly thinking of something that didn't do good for her.  
"You're right. That's like dating myself except uglier version."  
Tobio answered her with the pillow lying not far away from him.  
"Should I set you up with 'Tsumu? Same feather should flock together."   
"Isn't he your fiance?"  
"Oh please." He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "It's was a joke. Aunt Layla wouldn't actually follow through it."  
"Joke's on you." Shimizu looked at him pointedly, having been acquainted with Layla on that one time she called and he was with her. "I think she'll go with it. She loves you so much I'm not even surprised that she's trying to set you up with her sons."  
Tobio looked at his friend quizzically because Layla may treat him like her own son but she wouldn't really pair him up with her dear twins because of the fact that he was still a man.

She still wanted to have grandchildren after all.

And surprise, he's entitled a genius but he wasn't Zeus, god forbid. He can't give birth through his brain. That would be awful.

Osamu and Atsumu loved their freedom.  
Everyone who have met the twins knew they love to play around girls.

Layla wouldn't take away their freedom to love freely. She really wouldn't.


End file.
